


Thank U, Next

by BiaOAK



Category: Naruto
Genre: Digitaldrawings, EveryonelovesIruka, Fanarts, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashiistheonewhoisgonnalast, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), ShounenAi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaOAK/pseuds/BiaOAK
Summary: After all the pain that Mizuki caused him, Iruka find people who are more than willing to help him through his healing process. And for them he is grateful.This is very experimental and the first pages are drawings I did to get more familiarized with the chars, starting with Tenzo and Genma.Fanarts/ inspired by the homonym song from Ariana.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mizuki/Umino Iruka, Momochi Zabuza/Umino Iruka, Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 52
Kudos: 141





	1. Yamato + Genma

**Author's Note:**

> The next pages will contain the shippy parts, these first were for me to get more familiarized with the characters, since it's my first time drawing them (Tenzo and Genma). Also, if you want someone else to be paired up with Iruka here now would be a good time to suggest o/


	2. Iruka + Genma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to elaborate more on their faces. How does it look?


	3. Tenzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you so much for all the lovely feedback! <3  
> Unfortunatelly my vacation has ended, and now I don't have that much time to do my stuff, so I'll post more sporadically... most likely on weekends.  
> With the scarce time I had these days I only managed to finish this one, and omg Tenzo gave a really hard time to do it, I drew and redrew it many times until I was more or less convinced. I'm not entirely satisfied, I guess I'll have to practice more. I wanted to put Kakashi here too, but I decided to let him for tomorrow...


	4. Kakashi




	5. Mizuki + Iruka ( skip it if it's not your cup of tea)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, don't take it as something literal. They're not physically together, but Mizuki's damage is there as a scar in Iruka's body and the ghost of who he supposedly was will haunt Iruka's mind for he thought they were friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've re-done it, because last version was not cleaned enough and I only realized how shitty it looked once I posted it lmao  
> I don't particularly like Mizuki, but I don't hate him either, I just find it interesting to explore their relationship.  
> Don't send me hate please I'm sensitive as fuck  
> Ok so I'm starting posting shippy stuff  
> I haven't forgotten about that lovely Zabuza/Iruka suggestion, it's just that I have drawn Zabuza a lot and I don't particularly feel the need to sketch him to get familiarized, I have something in mind for them, but I'm just looking for some good references to start drawing it. <3


	6. Zabuza + Little Haku (no ship here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so forget what I said before about not feeling the need to draw Zabuza, I was looking some old drawings of mine and I came across Zabuza's ones and - shit, I think I improved a lot since then XD but of course there's a lot to improve yet.  
> Why little Haku, though? Well, when @lizardtailsfails suggested Zabuza/Iruka, the first scenario that I could think of was "Iruka going out the village on a mission in his younger days, and he come across this cute little boy all alone and of course he stops and talks to him, worried that he is lost or something. And that's when Zabuza appears."  
> I'm still looking for references though.


	7. Tenzo + Iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been too lazy these days to do anything more elaborated than this. I have like 4 wips and I just can't finish them...  
> I'm not really good at drawing smiling faces so lol I hope this looks ok  
> Is it weird that I was listening to kids music while drawing this? oh no, work is invading my personal space again~  
> Stay safe everyone


End file.
